Unworthy
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Too long for a drabble, so it ended as a one-shot. Based on a true story. I always wanted to say that! XD INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión al Inglés y después la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after it, the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**::::: Unworthy :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

There was a vaccination campaign in the city and Michelangelo took his little friend Klunk to the vet to be vaccinated against rabies.

"Thanks for coming with me, April." Mikey thanked his human friend as he stroked the soft fur of his little pet.

"Don't mention it, Mikey." The redhead woman smiled at him. "Did you know? This vet is very famous in the city; he has an impressive ability to get along with pets."

"Yeah, I've heard so much about him too. I'm told he loves his profession with all his soul."

"Yes, maybe that's why the line is so long." The woman added at seeing the large number of individuals in front of the vet's door.

There were dozens of people standing in line, waiting their turn. Several of them had brought the classic pets: dogs or cats.

There were many more persons who had some reptiles or birds with them, not exactly for vaccination, but maybe for a consultation.

"I feel weird." Mikey said trying to be funny. "If I hadn't mutated, maybe I would be here ; but as a pet..."

"Yes, I think I'd feel the same way, Mikey." The woman replied chuckling.

The line was moving forward very slowly, so they spent a few more minutes waiting. Meanwhile, April realized that some of the persons, who were leaving the clinic, were frowning and muttering bad words.

"Something strange is happening, Mikey."

"It seems so." The orange ninja agreed upon seeing how the owner of a puppy, who had just left the clinic, was trying to calm down the animal that was howling in pain.

"We're almost there." April said; several of the people who were at the beginning of the line were abandoning their post to leave.

"That's weird!" Mikey exclaimed. "These persons should have waited for a long time and yet they are leaving..."

"Don't worry, Mikey." April assured him. "I know the vet, he was a great friend of my father, I will ask him what is happening."

The line moved a little further until only three persons were in front of the two friends. At being so close to the entrance, they could see better the clinic's interior. Inside was a young woman, a young vet who was helping the old doctor.

The client, who was standing in front of the assistant, had taken with her a little German shepherd; the small animal was struggling. The owner, an old woman, was trying to calm the dog down, but the puppy wasn't willing to keep still.

You could tell that the young vet wasn't patient, because at seeing that the owner of the puppy couldn't calm it down, she shouted: "Just hold it tight, it won't take me long to inject it."

"But that can hurt him..." The woman objected; she was worried about her pet.

"It doesn't matter!" The young vet yelled. "IT IS JUST AN ANIMAL!"

When the people heard those cold, cruel words, all of the persons closest to the young doctor looked at her in recrimination.

All those looks of reproach didn't persuade the recent graduated vet to recant.

"It's true, it's just an animal and its stupid behavior is only delaying us and the other owners!" She said trying to justify herself.

"Maybe for you it's just an animal, but to me, it represents a dear friend and my most faithful companion." The owner of the dog replied.

"The lady is right." April said, joining the protest. "It's an animal ... but it is also a living being! It can feel pain."

"We don't mind waiting for a long time, we all know that the pets can be a little restless, at being in front of strangers." A young man who was behind Mike added.

"You are not worthy to wear that lab coat you are wearing." Mikey said with sad but determined voice.

Upon hearing Mikey's phrase, everyone began to yell at the young doctor that they didn't want her to take care of the pets.

All the commotion attracted the attention of the old veterinarian, who left his office with a firm, quiet step.

"What's going on here?" He asked. At the sound of his voice the shouts stopped.

"Doctor Steven." April greeted him, approaching the good doctor.

"Hey April, how are you?" The old vet asked when he saw the girl. "What brings you here?"

"I have come with a friend who brings his cat to get vaccine, doctor."

"Good, very good. What happened Sharon?" He asked, directing the question to his young assistant.

"It seems that the owners of the animals adore to waste their time, doctor." The haughty young woman replied, gesturing petulantly.

"You can take the rest of the day, Sharon. Don't worry; I'll manage to go on alone."

She left without even turning to see the pet owners, pulling away as if she was all powerful.

"Who is she?" April asked without understanding her attitude.

"She is the daughter of one of my friends, like you, April." The doctor answered, sighing sadly.

"It seems she doesn't like animals ..." Mikey said.

"You are correct, my young friend." The vet replied as he stroked the dog which was waiting its turn for vaccination.

"Why did you choose a woman like that to help you?" The owner of the German shepherd asked.

"Because I promised my friend to help his daughter to accept this profession ..." The doctor answered after he had easily administered the vaccine to the puppy that didn't resist after the doctor had stroked it.

"Accept the profession?" Mikey asked a little confused.

Yes... my friend is part of a family that has dedicated a lifetime to take care of animals, but his daughter doesn't share the same enthusiasm ..." The old vet went on administering the vaccine to the two dogs that were before Klunk. They, like the German shepherd, behaved tamely, licking gratefully the hand that had treated them so well.

The vet smiled and patted each one of his patients with loving hand.

"Your puppy is so cute." He told a little girl who was with her father, the little girl smiled proudly. "Yes, he's the cutest in the whole world."

"If she doesn't like animals then... why did she became a veterinarian?" April asked.

"Her parents forced her. Sometimes, some parents are so intent on getting their children to follow in their footsteps, they often ignore the true desires of their offspring ... it is a shame. She is not the only one suffering, everybody else also suffers... Do you understand now?"

"Yes." Mikey replied. "Poor girl."

"I apologize on Sharon's behalf." The doctor said, approaching Mikey to inject the little pet.

"Your cat's fur's color is very original, my friend."

"Yes, that color suits him as much as me, right?" Mikey said smiling, feeling very proud of Klunk.

"That's right." The vet easily injected Klunk. The experience of the man was such, that the animals didn't feel the pain of the injection.

After vaccination and saying goodbye to the doctor, April and Michelangelo slowly returned to the lair, each one of them impressed according to their character.

"Dr. Steven is a good man." Mikey said at last.

"Yes, he's fantastic." April agreed.

"I wish that girl someday has the courage to tell her parents that she wants to do something else." Mikey expressed his thoughts aloud.

"I hope so, too. The world doesn't need another frustrated person who takes her rage and revenge desires out on others"

"This is another of those times that I'm glad you're our friend, April. You really like animals."

"Sure." April replied kissing him on the cheek.

After that, both friends went home. They were the perfect example of the great friendship that could exist between mankind and other living things on the planet.

**THE END**

**I recently recalled this experience. Unfortunately I couldn't remember the old vet's real name, but I do remember his kind eyes and huge smile full of sweetness every time he touched a sick animal, that person was a true angel.**

**I don't remember the real name of the young vet either, but the impression I got from that awful woman, makes me glad to not be able to remember it.**

**I was the little girl who was with her father in the line. I remember the doctor's sentence when he told me: "Your puppy is so cute."**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

* * *

**Una de nuestras compañeras, Cloeh, ha creado un foro para los lectores y escritores de habla hispana. ¡Compartamos nuestros pensamientos y opiniones! Esta es la dirección:**

** forum/TMNT-en-espa%C3%B1ol/136477/**

**Resumen: Demasiado largo para un drabble, por eso se convirtió en un one-shot. Basado en una historia real. ¡Siempre quise decir eso! XD **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**::::: Indigna :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Es día de vacunación en la ciudad y Miguel Angel llevó a su pequeño amigo Klunk al veterinario para que lo vacunaran contra la rabia.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Abril." Agradeció Mikey a su amiga humana mientras él acariciaba el suave pelaje de su pequeña mascota.

"No hay de qué, Mikey." Le sonríe la pelirroja. "¿Sabes? Este veterinario es muy famoso en la ciudad, tiene una habilidad impresionante para llevarse bien con las mascotas."

"Si, yo también he oído mucho de él. Me han dicho que ama su profesión con toda su alma."

"Si, tal vez por eso la fila es tan larga." Añadió la humana al ver la gran cantidad de individuos frente a la puerta del consultorio.

Había docenas de personas formadas, esperando el turno. Varias de ellas llevaban a las clásicas mascotas: perros o gatos.

Había muchos más que llevaban algunos reptiles o aves, no exactamente para la vacunación, pero tal vez para una consulta.

"Me siento raro." Dijo Mikey tratando de ser gracioso. "Si no hubiera mutado tal vez estaría aquí formado, pero en calidad de mascota…"

"Sí, creo que yo también me sentiría así." Replicó la humana sonriéndole de vuelta.

Pasaron unos minutos más en lo que avanzaba la fila. Mientras tanto, Abril se dio cuenta de que algunas de las personas que salían del consultorio, lo hacían con el ceño fruncido o murmurando malas palabras.

"Algo raro sucede, Mikey"

"Así parece." Coincidió el ninja de naranja al ver cómo la propietaria de un cachorro, que apenas había salido del consultorio, trataba de tranquilizar al animalito que aullaba de dolor.

"Ya casi llegamos." Dijo Abril al ver que varias de las personas que estaban formadas al principio de la fila dejaban su puesto para retirarse.

"¡Si que es raro!" Exclamó Mikey. "Varias de esas personas deben haber esperado por mucho tiempo y sin embargo se retiran…"

"No te preocupes, Mikey." Le aseguró Abril. "Yo conozco al veterinario, era un gran amigo de mi padre, le preguntaré que es lo que sucede."

La fila avanzó un poco más hasta que sólo tres personas estuvieron frente a los dos amigos. Al estar tan cerca de la entrada podían ver mejor el interior del consultorio. Dentro se encontraba una joven veterinaria que estaba asistiendo al viejo doctor.

La mujer que estaba frente a la ayudante, llevaba a un pequeño pastor alemán que no dejaba de forcejear. La dueña trataba de tranquilizarlo para que lo inyectaran, pero el cachorro no se estaba quieto.

Se notaba que la joven veterinaria no era amiga de la paciencia, porque al ver que la dueña no podía tranquilizar a su mascota le gritó: "Sólo sujételo fuertemente, no tardaré mucho en inyectarlo."

"Pero eso puede lastimarlo…" Objetó la mujer.

"¡Eso no importa!" Gritó otra vez la joven. "¡ES SÓLO UN ANIMAL!"

Al escuchar aquellas frías y crueles palabras, todas las personas más cercanas sólo miraron con dura recriminación a la joven doctora.

Todas esas miradas de reproche no persuadieron a la recién graduada de retractarse.

"¡Es cierto, sólo es un animal y su estúpido comportamiento sólo está retrasándonos a nosotros y a ustedes!" Dijo tratando de justificarse.

"Tal vez para usted sólo sea un animal, pero para mí, representa un amigo querido y mi más fiel compañero." Replicó la dueña del perro.

"La señora tiene razón." Dijo Abril uniéndose a la protesta. "Es un animal… ¡pero también es un ser vivo! Puede sentir el dolor."

"A nosotros no nos importa esperar lo necesario, todos sabemos que ellos pueden ponerse un poco inquietos al estar frente a personas desconocidas." Añadió un joven que estaba formado detrás de Mikey.

"Usted no es digna de usar esa bata que trae puesta." Dijo Mikey con voz triste pero decidida.

Al escuchar la frase de Mikey todas las personas comenzaron a gritarle a la joven doctora que no querían que ella atendiera a las mascotas.

Todo el alboroto atrajo la atención del viejo veterinario, quien salió de su oficina principal con paso firme y tranquilo.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó. Ante el sonido de su voz todos los gritos cesaron.

"Doctor Steven." Dijo Abril acercándose al buen doctor.

"Hola Abril, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó el veterinario al ver a la chica. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Acompañé a un amigo quien trae a su gato para vacunarlo, doctor."

"Bien, muy bien. ¿Qué sucedió Sharon?" Dijo dirigiendo la pregunta a su joven asistente.

"Parece que a los dueños de los animales les gusta perder el tiempo, doctor." Respondió la altiva joven gesticulando con petulancia.

"Puedes tomarte el resto del día, Sharon. No te preocupes, yo podré seguir solo."

La joven se marchó sin siquiera voltear a ver a todos los dueños de las mascotas, alejándose como si fuese todopoderosa.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Abril sin comprender tal actitud.

"Es la hija de uno de mis amigos, al igual que tú, Abril." Respondió el médico suspirando tristemente.

"Parece que no le gustan los animales…" Dijo Mikey.

"Estás en lo correcto mi joven amigo." Replicó el veterinario mientras acariciaba al perro al que le tocaba el turno para la vacunación.

"¿Por qué tiene como asistente a semejante mujer?" Preguntó la dueña del pastor alemán.

"Porque le prometí a mi amigo ayudarla a aceptar esta profesión…" Contestó el doctor después de que le había administrado la vacuna fácilmente al cachorro que no opuso resistencia alguna después de que el médico lo había acariciado.

"¿Aceptar la profesión?" Preguntó Mikey un poco confuso.

"Si… mi amigo forma parte de una familia que se ha dedicado toda la vida a cuidar de los animales, pero su hija no comparte el mismo entusiasmo…" Continuó el veterinario administrándole la vacuna a los dos perros que estaban antes que klunk. Ellos al igual que el pastor alemán se portaron dócilmente, lamiendo con agradecimiento la mano que los había tratado tan bien.

El veterinario se sonrió y acarició a cada uno de sus pacientes con mano afectuosa.

"Tu perro es muy lindo." Le dijo a una pequeña que iba acompañada de su padre, la chiquilla se sonrió orgullosa. "Sí, es el más lindo del mundo."

"Si no le gustan los animales entonces… ¿por qué se convirtió en una veterinaria?" Preguntó Abril.

"Los padres de la chica la obligaron. A veces, algunos padres están tan empeñados en lograr que sus hijos sigan sus pasos, que muchas veces ignoran los verdaderos deseos de sus vástagos… es una pena. No sólo sufre ella, sino que también sufren los demás… ¿Comprenden ahora?"

"Si." Respondió Mikey. "Pobre chica."

"Les pido disculpas en nombre de Sharon." Dijo el doctor quien se acercó a Mikey para atender a la pequeña mascota.

"Tu gatito tiene el pelaje de un color muy original, amigo."

"Sí, ese color le queda tan bien como a mí, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mikey sonriéndose orgulloso de Klunk.

"Claro." El doctor inyectó a Klunk fácilmente. La experiencia de aquel hombre era tal, que los animalitos no sentían el dolor de la inyección.

Después de la vacunación y de despedirse del doctor, Abril y Miguel Angel regresaban a la guarida lentamente, cada uno de ellos impresionado según su carácter.

"El Doctor Steven es un buen hombre." Dijo Mikey al fin.

"Si, es fantástico." Convino Abril.

"Ojalá esa chica tenga el valor para decirles a sus padres que ella quiere dedicarse a otra actividad." Expresó Mikey sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Ojalá, el mundo no necesita a otra persona frustrada que desquite su rabia con los demás."

"Esta es otra de las ocasiones en que me alegro que seas nuestra amiga, Abril. A ti si te gustan los animales."

"Claro." Contestó Abril dándole un beso en la mejilla a su joven amigo.

Después de eso, ambos amigos se dirigieron a casa. Eran el perfecto ejemplo de la gran amistad que pude haber entre el hombre y los demás seres vivos en el planeta.

**FIN**

**Hace poco recordé esta experiencia. Desgraciadamente no pude recordar el verdadero nombre del veterinario; pero lo que sí recuerdo, eran sus bondadosos ojos y la enorme sonrisa llena de dulzura cada vez que tocaba un animalito enfermo, esa persona era un verdadero ángel. **

**Tampoco recuerdo el verdadero nombre de la chica, pero la horrible impresión que me llevé de ella hace que me alegre de no poder recordarlo.**

**Yo era la niña que estaba acompañada de su padre en la fila. Recuerdo la frase del doctor cuando me dijo: "Tu perro es muy lindo." **


End file.
